


50 HERNANDOS DE SOMBRA

by Xiscthulhu



Series: 50 Hernandos de Sombra/A 50 Soles de Pedro [1]
Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Fix-It Loosely Based On 50 Shadows, Gen, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: No podía faltar mi versión de 50 Sombras, con ella he descubierto que la vergüenza es un constructo social, también se puede ver como muestra de todo lo que le falta a la novela para convencerme. Os podéis imaginar y también lo podéis leer, heterorreforma como mucho, eso sí. Publicada el 14 de junio de 2018 en Wattpad.
Relationships: Reader/Antonio Hernando
Series: 50 Hernandos de Sombra/A 50 Soles de Pedro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909183





	50 HERNANDOS DE SOMBRA

I.

Otra vez te estabas acordando de cuando se descubrieron tus fanfics políticos el año anterior, hacía ya muchos meses, que seguían sin ser un año todavía y por ello aún había alguna miradita de alguno y referencias sutiles en discursos, de cómo te habías empeñado en que aquella también eras tú y que no te ibas a esconder, que no, que no borrabas nada, que eran tu obra y tus personajes, formaban parte de ti; tu directora de comunicación te lo desaconsejó, te pedía que renegaras de esa parte, que los eliminaras cuanto antes, pero no quisiste, decidiste arriesgarte, no te querías esconder por eso, te parecía que no había porqué y te sentías capaz de explicarlo: es más, en un partido nuevo como el tuyo, eso no iba a importar.

Pero en el resto sí, y de qué manera, aunque no fuese tan terrible tampoco. 

Recordaste tu primera intervención tras el revuelo y la primera semana de muchas por venir, llenas de artículos en todas partes, memes, tuits, estados en redes sociales e incluso algún post de blog, tertulias en televisión, algo a lo que te acabarías acostumbrando, pero esa mañana aún no había estallado del todo; ahí estabas, tratando de no mirar a la bancada socialista bajo ningún concepto, muchísimo menos al señor presidente al que intuías ya sonriendo y no te equivocabas, ni recordabas el tema de tu discurso, era imposible. Seguías viendo a quiénes eran ya tus compañeros tratando de no reírse, Rivera prefirió irse al bar con la cabeza baja, Errejón no se atrevía a mirarte y miraba su mano o la mesa, no sabías, Pablo moviendo la cabeza y diciendo “pero tía”; Garzón hizo gesto de ir a reñirte en cuanto terminaras pero sí que se reía, el desconcierto general, alguna indignación de más, el escándalo complacido y la sonrisa cómplice, la ceja alzada de más de una; sólo Antonio te miró de aquella manera tan distinta a los demás cuando por fin se te fueron los ojos a su escaño, sin sombra de burla y con una expresión que te turbó, una que no habrías logrado imaginar y durante lo que te pareció una eternidad tal que llegaste a pensar que iba a levantarse y decirte cuatro cosas...ahí la que enrojeció y se trabó ligeramente fuiste tú, provocando las risas de los presentes. Acabada la sesión, tras muchas dándote dos besos muertas de risa o diciéndote “ya te vale” “en serio, este no” “fuera de este Congreso hay tíos mucho mejores” “¿Estos? qué mal gusto tienes” “cuidado que a alguno lo has adivinado más de lo que crees” “cómo no te gusta este diputado, tiene mucho más morbo que estos” Pablo y Alberto diciéndote “pero no nos respetes tanto, qué te hemos hecho los comunistas para que pases así de nosotros” y “lo que te molan los sociatas, eres un peligro” e Íñigo algo incómodo y diciéndote “bueno, gracias, pero Pedro no me iba a gustar tanto ni de broma” , fue él quién se acercó a ti casi el último y te dijo que se sentía muy halagado, que por favor no pensaras que le habías molestado y que siguieras escribiendo de ese o de otros temas, que lo hacías muy bien y tenías muchísima imaginación. 

E iba a ser muy difícil, peor aún, ni siquiera te ibas a esforzar en que no fuera así, no imaginar aún más por la forma en la que te había mirado en ese momento, no sabías si había sido un segundo o tres horas, te habías quedado en el fondo de toda aquella sugerencia durante semanas. El que se hubiese acercado tanto y ya no tuviese tono de compañero elogiando tu trabajo, ese _muchísima_ , ese _lo haces muy bien_ mientras devenía solícito y hambriento por una milésima inolvidable y un deseo asombrado se apoderaba de ti, os quedabais solos entre el rumor del resto. Pero no podía ser, lo sabías, aquello era la realidad y como mucho se atrevería a flirtear hasta el límite.

Te hartarías de explicarles en qué consistía y que había sido todo una fantasía, pero aún así se llegaron a cuestionar tus motivos para entrar en política desde varios medios y hubo intentos de instrumentalización por parte de los diputados más conservadores, y eso fue todo lo malo. Lo más extraño fue que los protagonistas no tuvieron mucho más que decirte fuera de aquella mirada que no podías quitarte de la cabeza, ya por los pasillos no te libraste de Rivera incapaz de saludarte durante meses y el presidente Sánchez tocándote el hombro un día y diciéndote “Eres una auténtica sinvergüenza, cuando pensabas contarme esto..no te preocupes eh, que no estoy enfadado” te miró un momento con sus grandes ojos oscuros y se acercó a cámara lenta con toda la intención, para darte un beso sólo en la mejilla, luego se fue sonriendo y musitando algo que no escuchaste bien. A continuación vendrían muchas preguntas, avisos sobre la desilusión que podrías llevarte con alguno como se te ocurriese intentar comprobar si tenías razón, advertencias más claras y más veladas de otras preocupadas o dispuestas a todo por si se te ocurría, charlas y sermones de los más mayores, finalmente más miradas de vez en cuando, cada vez más espaciadas; serias, intrigadas, de reojo, de reproche, inquisitivas, fugaces, tímidas y en su mayoría, divertidas, pero ninguna como la del Sr. Hernando Vera. 

Después ya publicaste tu novela y empezaron a inquietar mucho más tus propuestas políticas que no tus pasadas aventuras imaginarias, sencillamente se olvidó en gran medida, otros muchos asuntos lo fueron tapando. O eso pensabas hasta aquella tarde.

-¿Estás leyendo 50 Sombras? Supongo que es lógico, pero pensé que habías dejado estos temas, que ya no lo considerabas prudente ¿entonces te propones algo o qué? Espero que me invites a esa presentación también...

Era la primera vez que mencionaba algo relacionado desde aquel pleno, aunque se había hecho el encontradizo, os habíais tomado un par de cafés, habíais hablado de libros, de ideas alejadas de los proyectos de ley y comisiones del momento, de intrascendencias varias...era listo, tenía conversación y era gracioso y agradable, sabía ser sugerente sin pasarse y en la última de aquellas ocasiones había conseguido que probaras un cóctel nuevo mientras más de un compañero de partido y de hemiciclo acababa siguiendo la acción desde las mesas y la barra como si fuerais una serie, temiéndose algún incidente o incluso deseando verlo.

-Bueno, Sr. Hernando, quizá sólo quiero divertirme un poco.   
-Yo también los he leído, pensé que no querías hacerlo.  
-Tenía curiosidad, pero este último libro es un poco pesado y es muy moralista.  
-Ya, lo mejor está en los dos primeros. Hay fanfics tuyos que me gustan más.  
-Si tanto los has leído podrías darme algún detalle, mucha apreciación general pero en realidad no sé lo que piensas...   
-Podría gustarte mucho lo que pienso, es un riesgo. 

Se había sentado a tu lado, miraba el libro contigo y estaba demasiado cerca, pero te gustaba que fuera así, te gustaba el roce de su brazo con el tuyo, su perfume caro y discreto, el destello pícaro de su sonrisa. No había nadie en el pasillo. No sabías qué contestar a lo que acababa de decirte, no sabías qué podía ser mejor qué ocurriera o qué no, pero hablo él primero.

-¿Me lo dejas un momento? Puedo buscarte las mejores partes y ahorrarte el tostón.  
-No te molestes, ya lo has dicho tú, las buenas ideas y los azotes sin remordimientos están en los otros dos.   
-¿Te parece buena idea que te azoten?  
-A lo mejor. Depende de quién se encargue...  
-Sé dónde hay una mesa de billar, seguro que me dejan el despacho. Y a lo mejor tengo una mano muy suelta que te enseñe a responder a lo que se te pregunta.

El cambio en su voz, su descaro, la humedad repentina. No te atrevías ni a mirarle porque si lo hacías no podrías contenerte. Y si era broma, no querías saberlo.

Lo imaginaste al instante, mientras te preguntabas si seguía allí, si aún podías sentir su aliento en tu mejilla, esperando. Haciéndote contar esos azotes, haciendo que te picaran, acariciándote entre medias, besando las marcas, siguiéndolas con un dedo mientras aún estuvieran ahí, rojas y calientes, más o menos tu estado en aquellos momentos de maravillosa incertidumbre. 

¿Y dónde estaba ahora? ¿habías cerrado los ojos un minuto siquiera? Había desaparecido sin despedirse, y ese castigo sí que no tenía ninguna gracia, no sabías si era urgencia o provocación, pero sin duda estaba funcionando como lo segundo.

II.

No se había presentado a la sesión de control en toda la mañana: concluyó el último debate y su escaño continuaba vacío, te sentiste desilusionada, quizá se estaba escondiendo. No sabías cuando podrías volver a verle a solas, habían sido meses de pillarle observándote desde la distancia, las tres veces en el bar que os habían visto charlando ya habían dado más que hablar que veros interactuar en el pasillo de continuo, porque uno de los dos había visto la oportunidad de acercarse al otro y comentar lo que fuese, alguna insinuación en esas ocasiones, incluso; pero siempre entre los demás, nunca solos en un lugar cerrado, nunca fuera de los muros del Congreso. 

Y jamás algo como lo de ayer, era como si aquellas palabras no pudieran apagarse, querías saber si tras ellas había una realidad que iba a materializarse de un momento a otro. Te sentías atraída de un modo en el que no habías pensado, te preguntabas qué juego te propondría, de qué sería capaz, ansiabas que apareciese y continuase, que se atreviese a todo. 

Habías pasado la tarde trabajando en tu despacho perdida en tus ensoñaciones al respecto, cuando te pareció escuchar su voz por el pasillo, de risas con alguno. A la hora en la que menos gente quedaba. Luego el pomo giró y sí que era él, su lejano “¿Puedo pasar? ¿está usted muy ocupada? Quisiera hablarle de un asunto que nos concierne a ambos” tu tan formal “Adelante, por favor; tome asiento ¿de qué quería hablarme?” que se escuchara fuera. 

Le miraste bien, sobre todo aquellas manos que tanto te gustaban, su boca, el aire de zorro astuto que tanto te atraía.

-Creo que ayer pude excederme en mis comentarios. Quisiera pedirte disculpas si te he incomodado, quizá fui demasiado lejos, no nos conocemos tanto como eso.  
-Esto podrías habérmelo dicho esta mañana antes de empezar el pleno, no tenías porqué venir a mi despacho ahora...  
-Eres observadora, no esperaba menos de ti ¿A qué crees que he venido, entonces?   
-Te arriesgas mucho, podría no gustarme.  
-Aún no sabes todo lo que quiero hacerte.  
-¿Vas a sacarme un contrato de sumisa, Antonio? Esto es España, no sé si voy a distinguirlo de uno cualquiera.  
-No metas el trabajo en esto, pero sí que tengo algo que proponerte…  
-Lo personal es político.   
-¿Por qué estás siendo tan insolente? Luego va a ser peor.   
\- ¿Luego? ¿voy a tener que esperar tanto?

En ese momento se levantó del sillón, pensaste que se marcharía, pero en lugar de eso empezó a quitarse la corbata mirándote a los ojos, mientras parecía buscar la manera de responderte y seguir escalando aquel diálogo, desapareció de tu vista. Estaba detrás de ti. 

Apoyó sus manos en los reposabrazos de tu silla. Sentiste como si besara tu pelo y lo oliera, pareció recrearse en ello, no supiste si había sido una primera toma de contacto o un roce casual y escuchaste su voz, ahora tan cerca que podía susurrarte, bajar el tono, empezar a ir en serio, dejar claro lo que quería. 

-¿Te estoy incomodando o no es esa la sensación?   
-No es eso...  
-¿No quieres que me vaya? ¿Esperas que pase algo?

Te entraron ganas de volverte hacia él y empezar a besarle, pero no querías que fuera tan deprisa, querías hacerlo durar, que no fuese sólo follar en la mesa o en el suelo apresuradamente por si venía alguien. No sabías cómo alargar la situación, no sabías si cogerle la mano para señalarle por dónde empezar a tocarte, mirarle a la cara, que no hubiese vuelta atrás. 

-Pero si casi no puedes respirar...no sé si está bien pedirte esto ahora.   
-¿El qué?  
-Quiero atarte a esta silla con mi corbata. Quiero mostrarte de todo lo que soy capaz.

Ibas a dejar que dispusiera de ti, tanto querías pedirle. No te lo pensaste, cruzaste las manos tras el respaldo, te las cogió y pareció que sabía muy bien cómo se hacía, sentiste su corbata ciñéndote firme pero suave y te dijo que no te haría daño a menos que se lo pidieras. 

Se sentó en el suelo, puso su mano en tu rodilla, abriste las piernas un poco más, impaciente.

-Dime ¿qué prefieres?  
-Sorpréndeme.

Te miró sonriendo, acariciándote la pierna, el muslo, de repente su mano bajo la falda jugueteando en tu muslo, en el borde de tus bragas, su dedo apartándolas lo justo para recorrer tus labios, cerraste los ojos y se te escapó un gemido quedo cuando te metió uno, dos dedos, y te dijo que le encantaba lo cachonda que estabas, que aún lo ibas a estar más. Sin dejar de tocarte, se levantó y miraste como su erección se iba definiendo a medida que desabotonaba tu blusa, pellizcaba con mucha delicadeza uno de tus pezones, besaba tu cuello, estabas a punto de correrte sintiendo el roce de su barba. 

De repente, se incorporó, te miró burlón y te dijo que tenía que irse, que se le había hecho muy tarde. Empezó a ponerse la chaqueta. 

-No, ni hablar.   
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque es ridículo, lo estábamos pasando muy bien. No puedes irte, Antonio...por favor.   
-Podemos seguir mañana, seguro que puedes llegar sola luego ¿por qué no te grabas y me lo envías? Tengo que saber que te has tocado pensando en esto y en todo lo que vamos a hacer. Si lo haces...mañana será aún mejor.

_De momento, puedes besar esto por encima, si quieres, si te gusta._

Se acercó lo suficiente para que pudieras amagar con morder, lamer, besar por encima de sus pantalones, hacer que la tela se tensara del todo a ver si se olvidaba de sus intenciones, pero dijo “ah no, hasta aquí” y se apartó para despedirse con un beso entre compañeros de hemiciclo, tan fugaz en tu cara incendiada, sentiste como pinchaba otra vez, sus labios, su aliento durante un segundo en el que te hubiera gustado conseguirlo, querías besarle, querías chupársela, lo que fuera. 

-Espera.  
-No, tengo que irme.   
-Podrías enseñármela un momento…déjame ver cómo es, anda. Necesitaré inspiración.

Alzó un poco la ceja, no sabías si sorprendido o intrigado, pero lo hizo. Se desabrochó, se bajó un poco el boxer y se la sacó, era de las bonitas y no estaba nada mal, le pediste que se acercara para verla mejor, y se lo pensó, lo viste perfectamente... pero no coló, dijo que _ah no, señoría, ya sé lo que intenta usted; hoy sólo la Proposición, mañana la debatimos si acepta mis enmiendas._ Se la guardó de nuevo, mirándote, sabiendo que no había nada de lo que tuvieses más ganas en ese momento. 

Encima te dijo riéndose que buenas noches y que esperaba que pudieras desatarte o iba a ser muy interesante cuando entrara alguna de tus compañeras a preguntar al día siguiente. Y cerró la puerta. Y se fue. 

Había que ser retorcido, pero lo que te había gustado. Aún te ibas a correr si no lograbas soltarte a tiempo para ir a casa, pero antes tenías que hacer una cosa. 

III.

-Va a venir quién sea en cualquier momento...yo puedo salir, pero tú a ver qué explicas. ¿No se trataba de meterme en un lío a mí?   
-Más bien se trataba de que me la metieras de una vez.   
-O alguna más...me ha encantado tu vídeo tocándote en este baño, frente al espejo. Puedes imaginarte lo que ha pasado esta mañana, habrá que contener un poco este descaro tuyo...sigue moviéndote así. 

Antonio cerró los ojos, le estaba gustando que estuvieras cabalgándolo cálida y constante, encerrados en uno de los retretes de aquel baño quizá no lo suficientemente apartado del hemiciclo y las oficinas como para no tener que preocuparse, pero eso no lo habías pensado al seguirle cuando viste que se alejaba justo hacia ese lugar, le habías sorprendido poniendo una mano en su espalda, pegándote a él y empujándole dentro, mientras sonreía encantado por la jugada y respondía a tu agarrarle la corbata, a tus besos, tu meterle mano, tu desabotonarle los pantalones impaciente e ir directa a por todo lo que llevabas deseando desde la tarde anterior. Te encantó cómo te miró entusiasmado y lascivo, ver cómo se quedaba sin aliento y se dejaba hacer, refrenándose para no interrumpirte.

-Quítame las gafas y dame una bofetada, procura que pique un poco…  
-¿Sí? ¿ahora, aquí?  
-Sí. Vamos, no te cortes. Si te pasas un poco me gustará.   
-Vale…

Hiciste lo que te pedía. Le pegaste un par de veces, para asegurarte, luego viste que se ponía un poco rojo y te reíste. 

- _Joder_ … eres una cabrona y me habrás dejado la marca, pero ha estado muy bien. _Y no pares..._ si estás cansada, podemos ir fuera y terminamos sobre el lavabo, a este baño apenas viene nadie...aún voy a tardar un poco en correrme. 

Esa fue una mala previsión por su parte, pronto le tuviste ahí tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, casi disculpándose por no poder aguantar. Te levantaste e ibas a ponerte las bragas pero él te las quitó y te las metió en el bolsillo, te puso contra la pared de azulejos, más fría que nunca contra todo lo que habías disfrutado asaltándole de ese modo.

_¿Te vas? No es tan tarde, no vas a irte así, querrás correrte tú también...vamos, levántate la falda muy despacio, quiero verlo. Bien. ¿Sabes que yo también tengo la mano suelta? Vas a tener que venir a mi casa esta tarde, a que te lo enseñe, si quieres. Y creo que vas a venir después de esto._

Otra vez su mano indiscreta, sus dedos, su caricia cada vez más precisa e insistente, su expresión satisfecha al sentir cómo volvías a calentarte y escuchar cómo le pedías que fuese más lento, cómo decías su nombre, su lengua en tu boca, sus dedos dentro y fuera, alrededor, insistiendo en aquel punto que cada vez brillaba más y por fin te quemaba. En el momento en que lo consiguió, tu mal disimulado gemido llamó la atención de quién fuese que había entrado, os quedasteis callados. Él te miró travieso. Paso firme, sin taconeo, una persona joven; vaquero y zapatilla deportiva, no era de los suyos, eso seguro.

Se escuchó el rumor del agua del grifo, estaba justo en el lavabo que teníais delante, estaba claro que quería saber quiénes eráis, y quién no: tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. No iba a marcharse en breve, uno de los dos podía salir primero y que el otro esperase, aunque sólo fuera para aparentar que llegabais al pleno por separado, había que decidir con quién podría ser más benevolente, quizá sólo era una broma y se apiadaría de vosotros tarde o temprano.

-Espera, antes de salir...¿vas a venir a casa, no? Puedes esperarme en el parking luego, tenemos que esquivar a la prensa. Con lo mala que has sido, habrá que hacer algo especial...

Tu respuesta fue besarle mientras te decía si ibais a echar otro rapidito, a ver si su señoría se largaba o qué, pero abriste la puerta antes de que te subiera la falda otra vez o no llegabais...

Ahí estaba, vosotros un poco despeinados y la mirada burlona de Pablo en el espejo. “Hola Iglesias, confiamos en tu discreción” fue lo que le dijo Antonio, para luego apretar el paso e irse a toda prisa a ver si aún se podía disimular un poco; sin embargo, el “Con que era una fantasía, eh, sociofucker” te lo dijo a ti...”Mira que eres capullo a veces” aunque te reíste, había que decirle algo. 

***

Estabas tumbada boca abajo sobre la alfombra, Antonio estaba acariciando tu trasero desnudo,   
paseando su mano abierta por él, advirtiéndote cuánto podía gustarte lo que te iba a hacer. 

-Quiero saber si quieres que te haga esto, si lo deseas de verdad. Iré subiendo, hasta dónde aguantes...¿quieres que pruebe? ¿con cúantos empiezo? ¿quieres estar sobre mí o te gusta así?

Tenías tanta curiosidad por aquellas sensaciones que querías correr el riesgo, algo habías probado antes con algún otro, sin que terminara de salir bien, pero él, la manera en la que te estaba tocando, cómo se recreaba, el acariciarte cada vez más cerca hasta que se le escapaba un dedo juguetón que se metía un momento y salía cada vez más húmedo y luego vuelta a empezar, mientras tratabas inútilmente de contestarle…

-Dame cinco. Ahora. Y explícame por qué lo haces.   
-Voy a tener que atarte y darte siete ¿estás dispuesta? Yo creo que sí…  
-Sí.

A la luz del fuego, se arrodilló sobre ti, rozándote con su erección a sabiendas mientras te ataba las manos a la espalda con tus medias y te contaba que había que ver lo que deseabas probarlo, que cómo le tenías así y lo que le habías excitado accediendo a sus peticiones tan a gusto, y lo de esta mañana, esa manera de saltarle encima y follártelo sin piedad en ese baño, ninguna tía le había puesto tan cachondo y le había dado tanto miedo al mismo tiempo...había que ver qué más podías querer, cuánto placer podía provocarte. 

El primero picó bastante, te dolió pero no demasiado. Se te escapó un chillido de sorpresa. 

-¿Te gusta? Si es que no tienes remedio…

El segundo y el tercero, fueron más fuertes, un poco demasiado. El cuarto más aún, ahí gritaste de dolor. 

_¿Lo quieres como antes? Deja que te bese esto, pobrecita..._ empezó a hacerlo, puso sus labios dónde te había pegado, cayó en la tentación de comerte hasta casi hacer que te corrieras, pero todavía no, a pesar de tus súplicas, de llamarle cabrón, cerdo, sinvergüenza, primero tenía que apagar con su lengua y sus dedos y su barba toda aquella piel dolida y encarnada y sedienta para calmarte y al mismo tiempo enseñarte un placer que no conocías, que no sabías a dónde te llevaba; le oíste decir gozoso _pero si estás mojando la alfombra, sólo por eso te voy a dar los tres que faltan, prepárate, que te van a doler sólo lo que te gusta_ , le viste sonreír escuchándote gemir de gusto tras cada azote, te levantó y sin desatarte, te sentó en un brazo del sofá y esta vez sí te lamió y te besó y te comió hasta que sintió cómo temblabas y pedías que te follara. 

Entonces te dio la vuelta, te puso boca abajo y te sujetó las manos a la espalda mientras te lo hacía por fin, fue de aquellas veces que era un roce infinito en el que cuando creías que ya no podías correrte más, que ya no tenías fuerzas, sucedía de nuevo. 

Dos horas más tarde, te entraron ganas de despertarle y seguir, pero sabiendo que si al final te tenía que llevar él tendrías que ir escondida hasta Madrid y a saber dónde podrías bajarte, preferiste coger un taxi y pensar todo el viaje en lo que iba a ser a partir de ese momento. Había tantos políticos viviendo en aquel pueblo que sería fácil inventarse cualquier cosa.

IV.

-Hoy vamos a hacer algo distinto, ven…¿has cerrado la puerta? ¿te ha visto alguien? Creo que ya habían salido de la comisión. Ya sabes que ahora tenemos pleno, te toca salir. Hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras…

Antonio sacó una cajita negra y la abrió, había dos bolas de apariencia metálica en su interior, unidas por un hilo negro. Sonrió y te lo preguntó con la mirada. 

Joder. Iba a querer hacer eso también. 

-Ven aquí y apóyate en la mesa. Pero no hagas nada más, yo me encargo de todo. 

Mientras te subía y te apartaba la ropa lo imprescindible, te acariciaba y te decía que le estaba costando mucho no ponerse a follarte ahí mismo, también te contaba cómo iba a ser. 

_No voy a hacértelas lamer ni chupar, voy a usar lubricante, si es que lo necesitas que a lo mejor no, porque hay que ver cómo te estás poniendo sólo porque te toco un poquito, shhh no tan alto...voy a ponerte la primera, ahora va la segunda. Te masturbaría, pero quiero ver cómo te las arreglas así de cachonda. Ahora levántate, por favor._

-¿Cómo te sientes?   
-No sé. Rara. Pero ya sé cómo va, lo bueno empieza después.  
-No sé cómo será para ti, pero puede que eso cambie. Cuando termine la sesión me encontrarás aquí para cualquier cosa que tengas ganas de hacer. Y no, ahora no puedes besarme. Después, cuando haya terminado todo...  
-No sé de qué te ríes tanto, miedo me das.   
-Tranquila, miedo no va a ser. 

***

Al ir por el pasillo empezaste a sentirlo, no ayudaba que él lo supiera; para cuando llegaste al hemiciclo ya tenías que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no mirar al Sr.Hernando Vera de un modo tan inapropiado como revelador, ya había suficientes sospechas al respecto. Más de uno y más de una andaban fijándose en los plenos, en los pasillos, había bisbiseos si hablabais de más en el patio; algunos tratando de averiguar dónde desaparecíais muchos días, una hora o un par o media, lo que pudierais, quedar en su casa o en la tuya era ya demasiado arriesgado, os hubiera obligado a hacer pública vuestra relación y tener que abandonar en parte todo aquel maravilloso juego. Esto también lo era, pero menos y tenía su morbo. 

Te estabas mareando de placer en la tribuna en parte por el estímulo continuo y en parte por la situación, él sonreía descarado, ya te miraba de forma tan imprudente como fácilmente reseñable para otros, ese día le harían fotos en las que siempre habría una pregunta. 

_Cabrón. Cabrón de mierda. Te has pasado de listo, nos vamos a meter en un lío, me voy a desmayar y se van a encontrar con el pastel._

_¿Qué hacía pidiendo la palabra? ¿Pero te iba a hacer una pregunta? ¿en serio?_

-¿Qué pregunta tiene Sr. Hernando?   
-Usted ha dicho que el peso de nuestros privilegios no lo es comparado con el peso que sí soportan quiénes están oprimidos, me ha parecido una forma muy bella de expresarlo...espero que el que tenga que soportar personalmente le esté siendo leve. 

_Dios. Lo mato._

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Sr. Hernando. Es usted muy amable al preocuparse por lo que pueda estar pasando con el peso de mis condicionantes, creame que no tiene motivos, lo sé llevar muy bien, si necesito su ayuda no dudaré en pedírsela.   
-Sabe que la tiene toda, señoría…

La presidenta sustituta no tenía muchas ganas de llamaros la atención, no quería perderse nada, pero tenía que hacerlo: 

-Señorías, a menos que quieran anunciarnos oficialmente algo que no sepamos ya todos los aquí presentes, esta conversación está totalmente fuera de lugar. Si quieren hablar de su vida, váyanse al bar, por favor. O a dónde quieran…se suspende la sesión a tal fin, si les parece. 

Cómo no iban a reírse. Hubo sonrisitas hasta en lo más retrógrado y nacionalcatólico del lugar.

Miraste a tu alrededor ya recogiendo desde tu escaño, Antonio había desaparecido; cómo os había arriesgado tanto sin consultarte, qué se había creído. Te levantaste y fuiste directa a su despacho sin fijarte en si te seguía alguien o no. 

Y lo cierto es que si había alguien pendiente de tus pasos. 

El presidente Sánchez se preguntaba desde hacía unos pocos meses qué clase de negociaciones se podía traer entre manos alguien de su partido con Justicia Feminista y Social y encima sin comunicarlo; aunque se las imaginaba, no quería correr el riesgo de creerse que sólo era sexo entre diputados. Puede que fueran tan personales como políticas, habría que investigarlo en profundidad. Ese día podía ser perfecto para eso, si estaba todo lo enfadada que aparentaba sería más fácil que se lo explicara, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en decirle algo se había esfumado. Habría que ir hasta ellos, a lo mejor esta vez tenía suerte y les pillaba en el despacho, nada menos. No tendrían otra que explicarle de qué iban. 

No sabía lo que quería hacer, puede que intentar divertirse un poco, por qué no. Le intrigaba qué haría para tener a Antonio así, se estaba descuidando mucho, cada vez le importaba menos esconderse, se decía que una revista tenía fotos suyas bajando del mismo coche frente a su casa, él y la señora diputada. Se decía que Iglesias sabía algo del tema pero no quería revelarlo, al menos no por el momento. No es que tuviese mucha importancia porque no era un miembro de su ejecutivo, era más problemático para el partido de ella, no imaginaba como podría justificar su relación con un socialista aún menos fiable de lo que había sido habitual. Y se contaba por ahí que tenía sus particularidades, que algo perverso estaban haciendo, no podía tener más curiosidad malsana en el cuerpo, era una tentación usar su poder para acceder a aquella historia. Así que parte de todas aquellas supuestas fantasías que tan separadas estaban de la realidad en teoría podían no estarlo tanto, era algo que le atraía y le inquietaba a partes iguales, no sabía si acercarse o seguir pasando del tema.

Entonces la vio pasar y la siguió, se quedó en el despacho de al lado y esperó, había buscado la llave la semana anterior, tan decidido estaba a saberlo todo. Suponía que a través de la puerta que les comunicaba algo se escucharía y sabría cuando llamar a la puerta y dejarles sin excusa posible. Y ahí estaba, la puerta, un buen portazo. Vaya, alguien estaba muy enfadado…

-¿Qué?  
-Casi me da algo, eres un gilipollas, no sabía como dejar de sentirme tan cachondísima y sigo sin saberlo...dudo que no se haya dado cuenta nadie. Encima. Ya te vale.  
-¿Estás enfadada? ¿quieres pegarme? Coño, qué hostia...más fuerte, sácalo todo, diputada. 

Antonio aguantó las tres bofetadas y luego te dijo, con las gafas mal puestas y los ojos brillantes:

_Toca…_

Lo hiciste y no lo pudiste resistir más, empezasteis a besaros y a meteros mano, a medio desvestiros, mientras él te decía que habría que darte tu merecido por dejarte llevar sin recato ninguno de aquel modo, y que para eso te quería sobre él, en su regazo, si lo aceptabas.

_Has sido tan mala hoy que voy a tener que darte un poco más fuerte, te voy a dejar calentita...¿no quieres sentir cómo te escuece?_

Vamos si querías. 

Se sentó en el sofá y tú te pusiste sobre sus rodillas, sentías tu corazón latiendo por todo el despacho, estabas algo sofocada pero tenías tantas ganas de que te lo hiciese todo. Tiró de tu falda hacia arriba y de tus bragas hacia abajo, metió dos dedos con mucha facilidad y después quiso que se los chuparas _así, despacio, muy bien, ahora vas a contar conmigo los azotes. Te voy a dar diez y luego follaremos en el suelo._

Te iba dando cada vez un poco más fuerte, picaba lo suyo, pero disfrutabas de la espera entre azote y azote, diciendo los números en alto, deteniéndose en tu culo cada vez más rojo y más sensibilizado, el bulto de sus pantalones notándose ya sólo en tu vientre sobre su bragueta; sabiendo que aún tenías las bolas dentro, una vez hubo terminado de castigarte, tiró del hilo y te las fue sacando despacio, intentando excitarte todavía más. Ahí ya no hubo piedad, se echó sobre ti en la alfombra y empezó a penetrarte rápido y enérgico, lo cual fue una suerte, porque nada más terminar, aún tirados en el suelo, unos golpes en la puerta os dejaron muy poco tiempo para recomponeros. Y reconocer a quién os dijo “¿Están ustedes presentables, señorías? ¿Podrían abrirme, por favor?” con retintín aún os sobresaltó más.

Siete minutos después, un Antonio sin gafas -no las encontrabais- con la corbata algo mal puesta y sin aliento le abrió a un Pedro burlón e incluso enternecido que no paraba de observar cada detalle, cada pista de que aquello era mucho más romance y aventura que transfuguismo o conspiración. 

-Hola Sr. Presidente.   
-Déjate de protocolos, Hernando. Está claro lo que está pasando aquí.  
-Con todo el respeto, Pedro, esto es personal. Te aseguro que no hay nada político, procuramos mantenerlo aparte. 

Pedro te sonrió, no le caías mal. No tenía constancia de que le hubieras traicionado aunque tu gusto en hombres debía de parecerle deplorable dadas las circunstancias. 

-Es muy bonito esto vuestro, el socialista y la feminista, supongo que los podemitas y los comunistas estarán desolados por lo reformista que eres al final. Así que esto era lo que Iglesias escuchó en el baño, aunque no me dio detalles, no os preocupéis, yo tampoco lo haré.   
-¿Cómo?  
-Pero…  
-He pasado un rato muy entretenido al otro lado de esa puerta. Y muy interesante también, por qué no decirlo.   
-No te sigo.   
-Igual no me quieres seguir, veo que ella no parece tener la misma opinión. A lo mejor no he venido a hablar de política, ahora que veo que no hay peligro. De momento me voy a llevar esto como recuerdo, al menos...no me mires así, Antonio, las voy a lavar, por quién me tomas. 

Sí, Antonio se había dejado las bolas chinas en el sofá en el que se había acabado sentando Pedro. 

-En cuanto a usted, señora secretaria general de Justicia Feminista y Social, ya vendrá a mi despacho cuando guste y hablaremos de su posible sanción por estos incidentes. Lo dejo a su elección...si no viene, perderá una valiosa oportunidad de experimentar nuevas formas de asociación y pactos. Usted decide. 

Se levantó del sofá, te miró y te cogió de la mano, te levantó de la silla. Quería decirte algo. El otro procuró mirar hacia otro lado, sentado en su mesa. 

\- Escucha – era difícil no hacerlo con un hombre así cogiéndote de la mano, empezando a trazar un amago de caricia disimulada- esto lo digo de verdad, es mi propuesta de juego, no habrá ningún tipo de represalias si al final no vienes, quiero que te quede claro. Somos un poco amigos ya, me caes bien, lo sabes. Ya nos veremos...

No iría a besarte...no. Quiso ser más sutil que eso, te miró cómo sabía hacerlo tan bien, con aquellos ojos negros que de repente eran una inmensidad que podía engullirlo todo, nunca sabrías cómo lo hacía. No había sido así antes, había algo nuevo para ti en ese gesto, ya no le hacías sólo gracia. 

Volvíais a estar solos.

-Vas a ir, no.   
-Sí, pero compraré mis propias bolas.   
-Eres lo peor…¿debo esperar informes futuros?  
-Por qué no. Podría estar bien. ¿Nos vamos al bar a dar que hablar?   
-Vale, pero esta vez no me des mis gafas, que las vean en tu bolsillo.


End file.
